In endoscopic operations, probes are often introduced into a working channel of an endoscope in such a way that their distal ends are located in the field of view of the endoscope optics, in order to act on a patient's tissue using the probe. One example of such a probe is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,720,745 (assigned to Erbe Electromedizin GmbH). This probe is used in the coagulation of tissue using high-frequency current, which is supplied to the tissue through an argon plasma. In order to move the probe inside the endoscope or inside the working channel thereof, the operator holds the probe near the access aperture to the working channel of the endoscope. Since the probes are very thin, this procedure requires a high degree of “feeling.”
U.S. Pat. No. 5,207,675 describes a probe for argon-plasma coagulation in which a hand grip is attached to the proximal end of the probe in order to move the probe inside the working channel. In this case, however, the probe must be manufactured to fit the endoscope with which it is designed to be used.
Accordingly, a probe manipulator that enables the probe to be handled precisely and simply by the operator is desirable.